Finding your Future
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Andrea Monroe has been in love with Dean Winchester since she could remember, but feels she has little hope of ever getting him to love her. When a group of oddly familiar kids show up asking for help will she figure out her future is... DeanXOFC
1. Prologue

**Finding Your Future**

**Hey guys it's my new story! I'm really excited about his one, and please don't be too confused by this pov. My actual main character's pov will start in the next chapter. It is a girl! So don't leave me yet! Btw I won't be following the actual plot line, I will be using the basic idea of the show but I'm not getting into the Apocalypse stuff. Other than that nothing has changed, just letting you know so I don't get a whole bunch of people telling me that I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Please enjoy!**

**Prologue: And away we go**

John rolled his eyes as his father once again made him practice his shooting.

"Dad… I have homework…"

Most kids might find that shooting a GLOCK .9mm would be far more entertaining than homework, but John had literally been taught how to shoot when he was in diapers. His two younger siblings a set of twins by the names of Jimmy and Jamie ate this up, however. Honey, his baby sisters was in the house with their mom learning her ABC's and Tai Quan Dao. John Winchester had absolutely no idea why his family was so into self-defense. Even his mother, whose definition of a 'wild night' consisted of a Friday night book club, advocated this violent lifestyle.

"John you have plenty of time for homework later, this is important!" Muttered his dad with a growl in his voice.

John knew that voice, which was his 'serious' voice, so John placated his father by firing off the necessary shots to appease him. John knew that he is a disappointment to his father. On more than one occasion he had been informed that he looked exactly like his father did when he was his age, the only difference was that he had his mother's eyes. Just because he looked like him didn't mean that John had to be just like his father.

Wearily John trudged into the house and into the kitchen where he knew his mother would be cooking dinner.

"Something wrong?" His mom questions.

"Why is it so important that I learn how to shoot a gun? Or know every self-defensive art in the world? Or fencing? Nobody knows how to fence!"

She sighed, "John we've talked about this, you father and I just want you to be safe."

"From what?"

"Everything," she muttered calmly, but John noted the odd twinge in her tone, as if she knew something that he didn't.

*Later that Night*

John frowns as he glares down at his physics text book, he truly did hate the subject. Suddenly he hears a crash coming from down stairs, he brushes it off, especially when he hears the sound of his dad making his way down the hallway to check it out.

All is quiet for a moment when John hears a gun go off down stairs and he is up like a shot, reaching for the pistol hidden in his nightstand drawer. Just as he opens his door, his mother comes barreling down the hallway from the master bedroom a look in her eyes unlike he had ever seen before, flashing in her hand is a rather large gun and as she passes he notices strapped to her back a sheath with a sword of some kind in it. John's eyes widen as sees a shadow come up the stairs toward his mother.

She stops running and stands perfectly still with the pistol hanging at her side, the thing suddenly charges for her and just before John could yell out anything his mother casually lifts her gun from her side and shoots the thing right in between the eyes.

Turing calmly toward him, John's mother murmurs softly as if nothing had just happened, "John get your brother and sisters and head up to the attic."

"But we're not allowed in the attic," John says automatically.

"You are now."

With that said she turns and fires another shot down the stairs, and an inhuman scream rips its way up the stairs.

"Honey! A little help would be nice!" he hears his father yell from down the stairs before another beast like cry sounds throughout the house, this one sends his siblings out into the hallway.

"Mommy! What's going on?" exclaims his baby sister.

"Nothing sweetie, follow your brother into the attic, I'll be up to check on you in a minute."

Another shot rings out through the house, "Andrea!"

"Coming!"

John in a state of confusion and fear quickly herds his scared siblings through the one door they have never been allowed through and up the stairs. John is amazed by what he finds up there.

Rations line shelves on the walls; a complex computer system is sitting to the left of the room and the right wall is full of guns of varying makes, models and sizes. Swords are decoratively displayed over the computers, each and every one looking deadly. A large book shelf sits right in front of them full of old volumes they have never seen before.

"This is so… COOL!" Yells Jimmy as he makes his way over to the wall with all the guns, an equal smile of excitement lights up Jamie's face and she runs over to the wall of swords. Honey looks up in confusion at her oldest brother before she points to the floor and then the ceiling. John looks down and sees odd markings literally burned into the floor.

"What is this place?"

A few moments later the door burst open and in comes his mother followed closely by his father.

"We have to get them out of here," says his mother as she rounds on his father.

"They can help us fight!"

"They will do NO such thing!"

"John can help he's old enough! I was burning Vampires by his age! Younger even! And you know what you were capable of at his age!"

"No."

"Then why did we teach them how to be…"

"We didn't! We taught them how to survive if need be."

"You mean if we…"

"No, just in case they have to been on their own for a little while."

"Mommy what's happening?" questions Honey with her innocent baby voice.

"You're going on a little trip sweetie."

"Where are we going," questions John, somehow he knew that his parents weren't coming with them.

"To the past."

"What do you mean?"

John watches as his father walks over to the shelf and pulls a ratty leather bound book off of it and hands it to him.

"This will tell you everything that you need to know to survive until you can get back to us ok?"

"Dad?"

"Here John," his mother says handing a letter to him, "Read this when you get there. Now I want everyone to get into a circle and hold hands ok?"

The kids all gathered around and hold hands, they watch as their mother pulls an orb from an ornate box on a shelf, she whispers something to it and throws it in the middle of circle. Where the orb hits a black hole begins to form and quickly, before any of them could react they are falling.

**Please Review and let me know what you think Please!**


	2. Identity Theft?

**Finding your Future**

**Hey ladies, I didn't get any reviews last time… *pouts* so I wasn't really sure if I should continue, but I read the first chapter again and I rather liked it so I was inspired to write this! I hope you do as well and if you do, please review and let me know!**

**Chapter 2: Identity Theft?**

I rolled my eyes as my brother once again got us lost in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. Let's just say that his 'short cuts' are more like 'let's waste some time cuts.' I look up into the dark sky which is mostly obscured by the black forms of trees. The headlights are the only lights for miles and I can feel myself almost ready to drift off to sleep, and I would if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't exactly trust my brother to get us out of the back country alive. Ari, our sister, has been asleep for hours passed out in the back seat of the car. She had mumbled something about 'beauty sleep' and crashed not to be disturbed under pain of death. Or so she claimed…

My eyes are about to drift closed again when my phone rings unexpectedly scaring the shit out of me and jarring me from my half-asleep state. With my mind clouded with sleep, or the lack there of, I merely stare at the glowing screen in confusion before I realize that I should probably answer it. I do so quickly with an annoyed "hello."

"Hey Andrea… its Sam Winchester… "

"Sam? Not that I'm not glad to hear from you… but why are you calling me at 3 o'clock in the morning?" I ask in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry… but I uh… I kinda need to see you…"

"Really? Why?"

"I need your help on something."

"What would that be?"

Andy, my brother, glances over at me curiously, clearly wanting in on the conversation.

"A… situation… has come up and I just need your help…"

"And you can't explain it to me before I drive to wherever you are?"

"I think that the situation would be best explained in person…"

"Right… Sam… Okay… umm… We're currently on our way to a job… should we split up?"

"Yeah… we kinda just need you Andrea."

"Ok well I'll see what I can do in the morning ok?"

"Ok thanks…. And sorry for this…"

"It's fine Sam… I know you wouldn't ask me for help if it wasn't important."

"Right… Thanks again…"

"No problem Sam, bye."

"Bye."

The two of you hang up, and you turn to the prying eyes of your brother.

"What was that about?" he questions suspiciously, having never really like the Winchesters especially Dean the oldest brother. Their personalities clashed a little bit too much.

"Honestly, I'm not sure… He didn't really say."

"And yet you're going to meet them?"

"You know Sam, he wouldn't ask me if it wasn't important."

"Right but why didn't they tell you what was up? Seems odd to me, and they want you to come by yourself, I think not. We'll all go together in the morning since we don't even know where we're going anyway."

"Andy… Let's just get out of here before we make any grand decisions ok?"

"Sure…" he mutters in a flat voice, clearly displeased with my jab at his driving and we continue on in silence.

~~A Few Hours Earlier with Sam and Dean~~

Sam and Dean are sitting in a seat in a diner of a small town in Texas. They had just finished up a job there and were about to head to their hotel room for the rest of the night; which luckily for them was right across the street. Sam glances up and out the window and across the street to see a set of four children just standing in the middle of the parking lot staring around with equally bewildered and scared looks upon their faces. Sam frowns and alerts his brother who was too busy checking out the waitress from behind the counter to notice anything else.

"Hey Dean, look across the street."

"Why?" Dean replied lazily as he sends a wink to the blonde behind the counter.

She smiles flirtatiously and giggles before heading into the back room. Dean smirks and finally gives his brother his attention when his distraction is no longer in sight.

"What is it Sam?"

"Look," Sam says motioning out the window to the kids and one teen that seem to be taking care of them.

"I think that we should go see what's wrong."

"Why? Shouldn't their parents do that?" asks Dean between a mouth full of food.

Sam frowns at his brother, "What if that's the problem? What if they can't find their parents?"

"The oldest one looks like he can take care of them Sam, hell we were taking care of ourselves at half his age! Maybe younger!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try to help."

"Fine!" Dean relents after a few minutes of Sam's disapproving stare.

With that the brothers quickly pay their bill and exit the restaurant with the intention of asking the kids if they need help. However, the youngest one suddenly looks over at them and her face lights up happily. She yells something and bolts from her siblings who each look over in panic at her sudden departure. She begins to run right for them which just so happens to be across the road and in front of an oncoming truck. Dean looks up and sees the headlights coming towards her and bolts for her as well, picking her up and diving out of the way of the truck just in time. Dean looks down at the little girl who is now sobbing into his jacket and muttering something that he can't make out. Her siblings run up and the oldest quickly tries to pry the child from his arms but stops the second he gets a good look at the man in front of him. Dean starts at seeing an almost exact replica of himself staring back. Sam is now standing behind Dean and mutters, "Dean is there something that you need to tell me?"

"I don't think so…" Dean mutters but is clearly unsure himself.

The little girl is still crying into his jacket but she seems to have calmed down quite a bit and was curling herself into Dean and seems to be falling asleep. Dean looks down unsurely at the child in his arms, which seems almost familiar in an odd sort of way, but he motions for his look alike to take her, which he does so hesitantly.

Sam and Dean take a moment to inspect the four children before them and Dean finds himself relieved at the fact that they all favor not only himself but one another enough to clearly be full siblings, at least he hoped so.

"So… Where are your parents?" Sam questions hesitantly.

"That's a good question…" States a girl that looks to be about 12, folding her arms and regarding him with a critical eye.

Sam is taken aback by this and he is reminded of someone he knows all too well and throws a glance at his brother.

Dean raises an eyebrow at the girl and studies her features. He has to admit that she does kind of favor him, especially with the sardonic expression on her face. She shares a quick glance with the boy to her right, who is near her age if not exactly so, who has a very mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Dean isn't surprised to find how similar they look. He looks up and regards his lookalike critically the boy no older than 16 meets his eyes and looks back unwaveringly. Despite the fact that the two look alike he can see that they have very different personalities and eyes. The eyes are really what set them apart, instead of his Hazel eyes, the boy has crystal clear blue ones swimming with an intelligence that he didn't have. Dean knew that he had most defiantly seen that cool look of almost, but not quite arrogance before. Finally he turns his attention to the youngest still strapped securely to the eldest; she is sound asleep and wearing a set of pajamas with little owls on them. He can't get a good look at her face as she buries her face further into his shoulder.

"Look… just tell us where your parents are so we can help you find them," Dean demands in annoyance.

Dean knows that he isn't really annoyed, more than anything he is freaked out by their resemblance to him and he just wants them gone.

"We don't know where they are…" the oldest says slowly, clearly picking his words carefully.

Dean can't help but feel like he's switched bodies with someone and he doesn't like the feeling.

"How can you not know where they are? Did they leave you?"Dean demands clearly getting frustrated.

"Look," snaps the boy, "All they gave us was this stupid journal and this letter okay?" At this the boy holds up a journal that Sam and Dean recognize right away as having belonged to their dad.

"What's your name?" Questions Sam seriously.

"John."

Sam and Dean exchange glances.

"John what?" Sam presses.

"Winchester… John Winchester."

Sam and Dean quickly exchange glances wondering if this could in fact be their father. Dean quickly rules that out on account of the fact that he knows what his dad looked and acted like when he was younger and this is not it. Not to mention their father didn't have blue eyes nor any siblings to their knowledge.

"Are you named after anyone?" Dean questions suddenly understanding the resemblance.

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

"My grandfather… but I never got to meet him… he was dead before I was born."

"I see…" says Sam as he looks over at Dean who looks considerably paler than before.

"What are your parents' names?"

"I can't say…"

"Well why not?" questions a frustrated Dean.

"The letter says not to…" John says as he hands the letter over to them.

The letter is in fact, not much of a letter; it is more like a set of rules for time travel. Sam and Dean only know one person who is actually proficient in time travel.

"You call her," Says Dean, "She can't stand me…" he says as he turn wearily makes his way to his room situated behind them.

**Hey ladies! Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Messed up Nails and Life?

**Finding your Future**

**Hey ladies, I'm simply floored that I've gotten 6 reviews on the last chapter! Now if you all can keep that up I'll be floating on cloud nine soon!**

**Chapter 3: Messed up Nails…and Life**

**O**ne more stroke of the brush, meticulously… carefully… that's all it's going to take to finish my nails. I press the brush dripping with polish, a beautiful turquoise green color, and just as the brush flattens against the nail the car is jarred violently. I lung forward in my seat as the brush zig zags across my current nail and two neighboring nails messing them up all at the same time.

"Damnit Andy!" I yell in frustration, "You hit one more damn pot hole and you're going to have one!"

"Yeah!" yells an equally indignant Ari from the back seat. We throw identical glares at the male portion of our trio. He does nothing but sends us a devious smile and laugh as he continues down the highway. Sometimes I have to admit being one third of a set of triplets makes me want to murder people. I often wonder on these little trips of ours if I could handle being a twin? Ari pulls the polish remover from the bag in the back floor board and hands it up to me so I can begin fixing the monstrosity that is my nails before we get to Bobby's place. It was decided earlier this morning that we would meet there because apparently this is serious.

I honestly can't say that I'm not a little worried; things have been odder than usual lately and if the Winchesters need help then it must be serious. Andy knows better than to try that again and the rest of the journey is completed relatively quietly. Well apart from our wondering what could possibly be going on.

When we arrive at Bobby's we are pleased to find the Impala already parked in front of the house. We all get out and stretch before heading up to the front door which Bobby meets us at.

"Hey Bobby," I say as we walk in the front door, "Where's Sam?"

"Right through there…" he says pointing into the living room after nodding his 'hello.'

I calmly walk into the living room and I'm not quite sure what to do with what I've found. Sitting in an armchair with a five year old little girl on his lap is Dean. She has a picture book and seems to be showing Dean all the pictures talking animatedly about each and every one. Dean looks uncomfortable and isn't quite sure what to do, but seems to be faking enough interest to keep her happy. Sitting on the floor are a set of twins fighting over the remote that keeps switching between channels randomly. On the couch sits Sam talking calmly to a teenager that looks suspiciously like Dean.

"Dean… is there something you need to tell me?" I question stiffly but only to keep the heartbreak out of my voice.

"No! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He yells indignantly.

"Well… No I'm not explaining myself… you know why!" I say in annoyance before turning to Sam.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" I say with a smile.

"Just fine Andrea."

"Whoa man! What did you do?" exclaims Andy as he comes into the room followed closely by Ari who looks around in surprise and confusion.

Dean picks the little girl up and sets her down on the floor; she doesn't seem to mind very much because she is looking at me rather happily, as if I hold the answers to all of life's problems. The other three kids in the room are looking at me in varying degrees of relief and awe as well.

"That's it!" yells Dean, "I need to talk to you!" He points to me before stomping across the room, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside followed closely by our siblings.

"What is your deal?" I yell as I yank my hand out of his.

"My deal? Are you serious? There are four kids in there that everyone is presuming are mine! Have I ever been with a girl long enough to have _that_ many kids?"

"Well… one can only hope that you have the ability to be with a female for longer than 3 hours!"

"Look I didn't call you hear to judge my lifestyle!"

"You didn't call me here at all! Sam did! And if he hadn't of been the one who said that he needed the favor, I would be half way across the country and kicking some serious evil ass!"

"Well what's stopping ya!" he yells gesturing towards the car.

"Nothing," I say as turn and walk that way.

"Wait!" yells a little voice.

I stop in my tracks as I'm practically plowed over by a small body. I look down and gripping my legs tightly with her head buried in them is the little girl from earlier.

"Please don't go…" she whispers as if her heart was breaking at the thought.

"Look… we heard that you could help us get home…" I look up and into the eyes of the teenage boy. My breath catches in my throat and my chest constricts. I can't believe it, and I don't think that anybody else has seen it yet, but those eyes are mine…

I'm not sure what to do with the information that has just been presented to me… ok so it hit me like a freight train! So I make the decision that I'm going to do what I always do when I need to think. I mumble something about going to the store and head toward the car as I put my headphones on. The oldest makes to follow me but I just shake my head no and avoid his gaze.

All of a sudden everything that I think isn't going to happen in my life… apparently is… I always expected that there would be another man that would rush in and knock me off my feet. That he would be the exact opposite of Dean Winchester, the one man that I've always wanted but even considered having. No… I've thought of having him, I just didn't think that he would ever have me. I'm not exactly his type… I think. And that is not an unsure statement, what I mean is that I'm intelligent and he doesn't like when a girl is more talk than action.

I sigh deeply while in thought and I can't help but think that, 'I don't like this…'

My thoughts turn to the children, our children, and then I really don't like this. Why would my future self send them here? What could have happened? Or what is going to happen? Oh dear… now I'm confusing myself and I'm technically not allowed to know what is going to happen because it pertains to my future. Actually if I think about it this way, I'm not even supposed to be thinking about this because I'm not supposed to know that Dean and I have children! Great now I have a headache…

I walk aimlessly through the grocery store picking up the necessary ingredients to make dinner and dessert, which consists of chicken casserole and chocolate pie. This is honestly more for me than for them, I am in dire need of some serious comfort food.

I ponder the mysteries that have been put before me on my way back to Bobby's house and I'm not surprised to find Dean waiting on the front porch for me to get back. I can't see his face from the car but I can tell that those are his pensive and brooding shoulders. I glance out into the yard and find Sam wrestling with the twins and I can't help but wonder why Sam couldn't be the father and not Dean…

**~~~NOTE~~~**

**Ok ladies I ask that you review! Also just a bit of fun, but I've put a line from the show in here, it's one of my faves and if you find you get a virtual cookie! Next chapter should be out soon since I want to get Dean's POV published. I've decided that alternating POVs will be easier by chapter. There will also be a chapter with John's POV as well, which I think will be fun, you'll to learn more about the furture!**


	4. I like Pie

**Finding your Future 3**

**Hey guys sorry for how long it took me to get this out… I'm not used to trying to write in a character's point of view that isn't mine… Dean's head is especially hard to get into, but I think I did a decent job!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural… I would love to own Dean though…**

**Dean's POV**

I look out into the yard in pure annoyance as I wait for Andrea to come back from the store. I'm sure she's figured something out; otherwise she wouldn't have freaked and took off like that. It's not an hour later when I see dust getting kicked up over the hill and a familiar black car pulls into the driveway.

Andrea gets out of the car and comes stomping toward me, her hands full of groceries, which I don't make a move to take.

"You've figured something out," I say crossing my arms as she approaches me.

"What makes you say that?" she asks me more tired than angry.

"Cause," I say with a smirk, "you cook when trying to figure something out and you bake when you're upset."

She pauses and looks at me for a moment before she burst out, "How do you even know that?"

I just shrug and give her a cocky smirk.

"Nevermind!" She scoffs as she thrusts the grocery bags into my arms and pushes past to me stomp inside.

"We'll talk about this later," she grumbles as she goes inside the house, I just shrug and follow.

I dump the bags in the kitchen floor and lean against the counter as she buzzes around the kitchen looking for whatever it is she's looking for. I can hear her mumbling something to herself as she does so.

"Need help?" questions John as he walks into the kitchen and stands next to her. If I didn't know any better I would say the kid has a small crush on her, but that can't be right. The way he looks at her is different.

I'm surprised when she agrees… Andrea has never let anyone help her with anything. I remember when our dads teamed up as kids and I would be left in charge of them. She would always do everything herself, but I appreciated that, even at a young age she knew how to take care of herself and everyone around her. And then of course there was that time that she went on a hunt with us…

I smirk as I remember the hunt that happened six years ago easily. She was only seventeen and yet she was the one who saved all our asses. You can't help but respect a girl who wields a gun like she does…

"Stop smirking," she says and cuts through my thoughts.

"Why?" I drawl as I look at her.

"Because you're annoying me…" she deadpans as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"How the hell am I annoying you?" I ask in astonishment.

"You just are," she exclaims more in exasperation than anything.

"Oh I see… You like them young…" I say with a smirk.

She stops and turns around with a look of disgust, "You have no idea how wrong that truly is…"

"What?" I ask in mock astonishment while I send her a smirk.

She just rolls her eyes and turns back to what she is doing. I'm surprised at how well they are able to get along; actually I'm surprised at how similar they are…

Wait.

Shit.

Nah… Can't be…

I shake it off, that's just too weird…

No way could _that_ happen…

Ever.

Right?

I argue with myself for a moment as I watch the two make dinner. It's after they have –whatever it is they're cooking- in the oven that Andrea pulls out a pie tin.

"You're making pie?" I questions hopefully.

"Yep."

"I like pie."

"I'm aware Dean…"

"What kind?"

"Chocolate."

"I like me some chocolate pie." I state happily.

I watch as she just rolls her eyes before asking John to prepare the filling for the pie. I can't help but chuckle at how readily he agrees. Clearly this guy is a mama's boy.

"Sooo… When are we going to talk?" I question when they have managed to get the pie in the refrigerator.

She turns fully to me at this point, clearly annoyed.

"When I feel like it."

I frown, "Look Andrea! I'm trying to be nice okay? The least you could do is try too!"

"Why would I wanna be nice to you?" She questions with that kind of but not quite arrogance. I hated when she takes that superior tone, like she's sooo much smarter than me!

"Fine!" I grumble as I get up and stomp out of the kitchen.

In the living room the kids are all looking up at me when I come in with equal looks of heartbreak and slight fear. John quickly runs into the room and begins to try to reassure his siblings of whatever seems to be the problem.

Shit… I'm failing as a father and I'm not even technically one yet…

"Look… kids…uhhh… Everything's gonna be fine okay?"

They look up at me with large unsure eyes. It's only a moment more when Andrea walks out of the kitchen with a look of disapproval on her face.

"_What?_" I snap as continue out of the room and into the study where Bobby, no doubt, is.

I fumble with the door for a moment before I'm finally able to pull it out of the wall and slid it across the opening into the room. Bobby doesn't even look up from the book he's reading before growling out, "Whaddya want?"

"A moment's peace would be nice!"

"Yer just scared…"

"Scared? I am not scared!" I scoff at him, but inside I know it's true. I don't know how to be a dad…

Hell dad was more drill Sargent than father most of the time and Bobby is the closes thing I've ever had to a dad…

He just sends me a look of disapproval.

"You're right… I'm scared… I don't know what to do Bobby… and Andrea won't even talk to me so I can figure out how to fix this!"

"Aren't you the least bit curious about who their mom is?"

"Well… yeah… I mean… do you think I've even met her yet?"

"Oh… trust me… I think you've met her… I think you've known her for a long time…" Bobby says as he shakes his head in exasperation.

"What? Really? Who do you think it is then?"

"I ain't tellin' you! You gotta figur' that out for yerself," Bobby says as he gives me that 'dad' look that he's so good at now.

"Well Bobby if your so damn smart why don't you just tell me who it is then? Is it really that obvious?"

"If you have eyes it is… Look… Why don't you jus go take care of your kids?" he asks in exasperation.

I glare at him but turn around and leave, when I open the door standing on the other side is the set of twins. They each give me an identical grin and ask a question I definitely had not been expecting.

"Can we practice shooting the GLOCK .9mm please?"

My eyes widen as I look down at the children before me.

"Umm… I don't think your mom would like that very much…"

"No… She would probably be madder if we didn't practice and got rusty…" Jimmy says in a very matter of fact way.

"Daddy too…" Jamie says as she gives me a sugary sweet smile.

I just blink…

'Who are these kids?'

**It's not as long as I would like but I need to get something out… Please leave me your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
